The long-term objectives and specific aims are directed toward the research, development and introduction into commercial use of a new less-traumatic type of bougie for treating urethral and urinary bladder neck diseases in patients. The project is based on the invention of a new instrument of the above kind a patent application for which is pending. We are planning in Phase I, to develop working prototypes, to select the optimal materials and components of the instrument, to chose physical parameters appropriate for the most effective use of the instrument and to test photography. It is expected that utilization of the instrument of the present design, which is unique and novel in its structure and application, will be very efficient for treating patients suffering from urethal strictures. The treatment with this instrument will be less painful and will reduce chances of complications since the bougie of the present design will have far less tendency to traumatize the urethra.